dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Miura Haruma
Perfil thumb|250px|Miura Haruma *'Nombre:' 三浦春馬 (みうらはるま) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Miura Haruma *'Profesión: Actor y Cantante *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Ibaraki, Japón *'Estatura: ' 178 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Agencia:' Amuse Sobre Miura Haruma Nació el 5 de abril de 1990, al noreste de Tokio, en la prefectura de Ibaraki, es actor y cantante en Japón. Haruma Miura se inscribió en el estudio de Tsukuba Actor cuando era niño e hizo su debut a la edad de siete años en el drama televisivo de NHK "Agri". Después de continuar su carrera como actor en dramas de televisión japoneses, Haruma y otros dos estudiantes formaron la banda masculina Brash Brats. Después de que el estudio de Tsukba Actor cerró, el trío se unió a una de las mayores agencias de talentos de Japón, Amuse. Miura pronto ganó reconocimiento tras varios dramas como Fight. Durante este tiempo, Brash Brats entró en un hiatus, mientras que Miura continuó su carrera como actor. En 2007, ganó más popularidad al formar parte de la película Koizora, que estaba basada en una novela de teléfono celular popular. Dramas *Two Weeks (Fuji TV, 2019) *Dying Eye (WOWOW, 2019) *tourist (TBS/TV Tokyo/WOWOW/Paravi, 2018) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Spring Special Edition 2018 (Fuji TV, 2018) *Otona Koukou (TV Asahi, 2017) *Onna Joushu Naotora (NHK, 2017) *Never Let Me Go (TBS, 2016) *Satsujin Hensachi 70 (NTV, 2014) *Boku no Ita jikan (2014) *Last♡Cinderella (Fuji TV, 2013) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 2011 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Hi wa Mata Noboru (TV Asahi, 2011) *Taisetsu na Koto wa Subete Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta (Fuji TV, 2011) *Bloody Monday 2 (TBS, 2010) *Samurai High School (NTV, 2009) *Gokusen 3 SP (NTV, 2009) *Bloody Monday (TBS, 2008) *Galileo: Episode Zero (Fuji TV, 2008) *Gokusen 3 (NTV, 2008) *Binbou Danshi (NTV, 2008) *14 Sai no Haha (NTV, 2006) *Children (WOWOW, 2006) *Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) *Unfair (Fuji TV, 2006) *Ima Ai ni Yukimasu (TBS, 2005) *Fight (NHK, 2005) *Division 1 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Mito Komon Season 32 (TBS, 2003) *Musashi (NHK, 2003 *Kogoro Akechi vs Kaijin Nijyuu Menso (TBS, 2002) *Miyamoto Musashi (TV Tokyo, 2001) *Ninjo Shigure Machi (NHK, 2001) *Manatsu no Merry Christmas (TBS, 2000) *Sleep in the Rain (TBS, 2000) *Ame ni Nemure (TBS, 2000) *Doyo Wide Gekijo (TV Asahi, 1995) *Nishimura Kyotaro Travel Mystery (TBS, 1999) *Agri (NHK, 1997) Temas para Dramas *''Fight for your heart'' tema para Two Weeks (2019) Películas *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik (2019) *The Confidence Man JP: The Movie (2019) *Konna Yofuke ni Banana kayo: Kanashiki Jitsuwa (2018) *Sunny: Tsuyoi Kimochi Tsuyoi Ai (2018) *Gintama 2 (2018) *Attack on Titan: End of the World (2015) *Attack on Titan (2015) *Five Minutes to Tomorrow (2014) *ZIPANG Punk (2014) *Space Pirate Captain Harlock (2013) voz de Yama *The Eternal Zero (2013) *Tokio Koen (2011) *Kimi ni Todoke (2010) *Gokusen The Movie (2009) *Crows Zero II (2009) *Naoko (2008) *Negative Happy Chainsaw Edge (2007) *Koizora (2007) *Akihabara@Deep (2006) *Catch A Wave (2006) *Mori no Gakkou (2002) *Sennen no Koi - Hikaru Genji Monogatari (2002) *Nile (1999) *Jubaku Spellbound (1999) Teatro *'2020:' Whistle Down the Wind: Yogore Naki Hitomi *'2019:' シアターコクーン・オンレパートリー2019 DISCOVER WORLD THEATRE vol.5 Bunkamura 30周年記念「罪と罰」 *'2019:' Kinky Boots Saien (キンキーブーツ再演) *'2016:' Kinky Boots (キンキーブーツ) *'2015:' Jigoku no Orpheus (地獄のオルフェウス) *'2012-2013:' Zipang Punk Goemon 3 (劇団☆新感線「ZIPANG PUNK〜五右衛門ロック III」) *'2012: '''Kaitou Seven (海盗セブン) *'2009: Hoshi No Daichi Ni Furu Namida (星の大地に降る涙) Anuncios *Softbank Xperia XZ (2017) *Ito En - O~i Ocha (2016) *Oi keibajo (2014-2015) *Recruit (2012-2013) *Tokyo Gas (2011-2013) *Fashion Shooting September junto a Park Shin Hye (2013) *Tokyo-Mitsubishi UFJ (2012) *Taunwaku (2012) *UNO FOG BAR (2012) *REGZA Phone IS04 (2011) *Ajinomoto’s Knorr Cup Soup (2010) *Monster Hunter Portable 3rd (2010) *O～i Ocha New Tea "いっきに芽吹く" (2010) *Crymson 「RUSS-K」 (2010) *JR East Japan Railway Company "MY FIRST AOMORI" Campaña (2010) *CASIO Computer "EXILIM" (2009) *Shiseido "Uno FOG BAR" (2009) *FACIL Contact Lens (2009) *Tokyo-Mitsubishi UFJ Bank (2009) *Puchi - Campaign (2009) *Puchi - Arubaito (2009) *Ito En - O～i Ocha New Tea (2009) *Bourbon - Puchishirizu Part 2 (2009) *Puchi (2008) *Sega Amusement Image Character (2008) *Bourbon - Puchishirizu (2008) *Ito En - O~i Ocha (2008) *Circle K Sunkus - Funwari Sandwich (2006) *Benesse Corporation (2005) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.244,318 Videos Musicales *GReeeeN - BE FREE *NICO Touches the Walls - Monster / バケモノ *Yuzu (ゆず) - Umaku Ienai / うまく言えない *Candy - Promise *C&K - Mikan Heart / みかんハート Discografía '''Singles Reconocimientos *'2019 Seoul Drama Awards: '''Premio Estrella Masculina Asiática *'2017 2017 24th Yomiuri Theater Awards: Premio Haruko Sugimura por Kinky Boots *'2017 28th Japan Best Jewellery Wearer Awards: '''Actor Masculino *'2015 38th Japan Academy Prize: Mejor Actor de Reparto *'2014 51st Galaxy Award Japan: '''Premio Individual *'2009 63rd Mainichi Film Awards: Premio Sponichi Grand Prix New Talent *'2009 33rd Elan d'or Awards: '''Novato del Año *'2008 31st Japan Academy Prize: 'Recién Llegado del Año Curiosidades *'Grupo Jpop: 'Brash Brats (actualmente en hiatus) *'Educación: Horikoshi High School. *'Aficiones: '''Fútbol, tocar la guitarra, surfear y el snowboard. *'Habilidades:' Surf y fútbol. *'Mascotas: '''Un perro y un gato. *Desde niño ha sido alto y siempre se veía de mayor edad debido a esto. *Se graduó de Horikoshi High School en Nakano, Tokio el 19 de febrero de 2009. *Una vez, Oguri Shun le regaló ropa interior de color verde. *Es mejor amigo de Sato Takeru y ambos están en la misma agencia Amuse. Ellos fueron a Nueva York juntos para hacer un show documental que fue lanzado en 2010 como un DVD. En 2011, lanzaron un DVD de sus eco-vacaciones. *Tuvo una sesión de fotos con Park Shin Hye en el 2013, en donde el fotógrafo aseguró que la química entre ellos fue "sorprendente". Haruma la invitó a una cena y días después fue a Corea a visitarla. Sus agencias aseguraron que se trataba de una simple amistad. *Ha sido fan de Yuzu desde la secundaria. Tiempo después tuvo la oportunidad de aparecer en uno de sus vídeos musicales. *Aseguró que nunca ha pensado en casarse, pero que le gustaría hacerlo antes de los 30. *El 25 de noviembre de 2017, se anunció su ruptura con la bailarina Koharu Sugawara. Enlaces *Perfil (Amuse) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Weibo *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Miura Haruma01.jpg Miura Haruma02.jpg Miura Haruma06.jpg Miura Haruma11.jpg Miura Haruma17.jpg Miura Haruma25.png Miura Haruma27.png Miura Haruma22.png Videografía Archivo:Miura Haruma - Fight for your heart|Fight for your heart Categoría:Amuse Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante